


【炸贱】春夏秋冬（一发完）

by jo_jolove



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:57:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_jolove/pseuds/jo_jolove
Summary: 展正希x见一，沙雕，但想甜，一个亲亲+一辆学步车设定是已经毕业的希希带着大学生贱贱出去玩儿，十年老夫老妻了hhhh超喜欢这一对的，是细水长流的爱情呀





	【炸贱】春夏秋冬（一发完）

“我就要坐火车嘛！”空空荡荡的回程地铁上，见一以一个四仰八叉的奔放姿势坐在展正希身边，头歪在他肩膀上，一手划拉着手机屏幕，一手透过展正希牛仔裤上的破洞对他的大腿戳戳弄弄。  
年少时的展正希总会红着脸把他的手拍开，如今却早已面不改色，甚至还会反握住那只一点儿也不安分的手。  
就像现在，他已经自然地扣住了见一修长的手指，在他的手背上轻轻摩挲。  
手上的动作虽然温馨，可展正希嘴上却一点儿都不让，不为别的，就因为媳妇儿每次坚持的主意总是让他追悔莫及。  
“坐飞机多好，火车六天五晚洗不了头，你这点发量，啧啧……”碍于姿势，他一脸嫌弃地用眼角的余光瞥了眼见一覆着柔软银丝的发顶，几缕不听话的发丝梳不进脑后的小揪揪，正随性恣意地散落在他的额前，显得慵懒而诱人。  
怎么回事？竟然想上手去撸一把，还想……想上去闻一闻？  
展正希一巴掌拍上自己的脑门，自己居然产生了这种不争气的想法，真是好卑微一男的。

于是为了挽回一下自己高大的形象，本有些欲言又止的他挠了挠头，还是不怕死地说了一句：“你一天不洗就得贴头皮上了，一周不洗？你指望下车捋一把头发上的油炒菜呢？”  
然而他空着的那只手却不自觉地握了握膝盖，不知道自己将要承受怎样的后果，毕竟媳妇儿无比跳脱的脑回路，让他无论在肉体上还是心理上，都经常有点儿承受不来。  
“哦？”见一在原地愣了一下下，却少见地没有像往常一样暴走，反而勾起一个浅浅的笑来。  
他笑着解了发带，轻轻一甩头，任发丝散落下来，几乎同时，鼻尖已经凑上了展正希的下巴，呼出的热气喷在他颈间，竟带来一种抓心挠肺的灼烧感。  
“那你要不要撸一把试试呀？”见一低声说着，小幅度地眯了眯眼睛，又凑近了点儿。  
展正希听见自己的心脏在胸腔里狂跳，却假装正经地目不斜视，尽管他已经快要把持不住。  
就当他决定放弃在公共场合做个正人君子，准备狠狠一口亲上去的时候，却霎时瞪大眼睛愣在了原地。

见一柔软的双唇已经毫无预兆地覆了上来，此刻正轻咬着他的上唇，试探着想要撬开他的牙关。  
弯成蚊香的展正希显然不可能是第一次和媳妇儿玩亲亲，可他每次的反应总还是会被见一嘲笑成初中生，原因当然是他不求上进，在技术上毫无提高。  
废话，媳妇儿每次找他干活儿的时候都是这副又骚又浪又迷人的样子，整得他七荤八素的，他怎么可能分心去想如何提高吻技呢？  
比如现在，两人正在这湿漉漉的吻中缠绵，展正希努力地以依旧青涩的吻技回应着见一熟练无比的撩拨，媳妇儿的每一个动作都直往他心上戳，手还不老实地在他裤裆那儿游走，惹得他都快起反应了。  
“希希”，眼见着展正希就快要在公共场合失态，见一灵活的手指及时收了势，舌尖在展正希的唇上柔柔滑过，转而便开了口。  
他的眼里泛着极为温柔的神色，像是具有一股蛊惑人心的神秘力量。当然了，蛊惑的也就是那位平日里不苟言笑，严肃正经的展大帅哥。  
见一蹭了蹭展正希的脸颊，缓缓地吐出几个字，带着半分恳求，半分诱惑。  
他问道：“那就坐火车吧……好不好？”  
展正希在精神方面几乎陷入高潮，快要失去思考的能力，此刻从脖子往上更是烧得通红，不出意外地，他听见自己回答了一个字：“好。”

所以现在，洗完澡的展正希脖子上挂着条毛巾，再一次环顾着这个所谓的高包内景，依然有一种双腿无处安放的错觉。  
尽管已经是最舒服的一种包间，可火车毕竟是火车，坐惯了飞机的他暂时还无法投入这段全新的旅程。  
坐在狭小的车厢内，面对着窄窄的桌面，看着尺寸客观的行李箱，想到那个小小的洗澡间，展正希完全想不明白，自己当时为什么脑子一热就答应了见一这个白痴。  
可他马上又脸红了，并且用一个不需要逻辑的理由说服了自己——因为媳妇儿当时那个湿湿软软的吻确实让他在一刹那丧失了理智。  
见一正在浴室里欢快地唱着歌搓着澡，展正希叹了口气，真不知道在这么“艰苦”的条件下，他是怎么乐呵得起来的。  
他无奈地扶了扶额，目光不经意地落在了见一的床铺上，随即却又害羞了。  
这倒霉孩子，怎么跟初中那会儿一样，洗个澡连内裤都不记得拿？  
现在的展正希可不比当初，那时的少年总是容易害羞，换条裤子都忸忸怩怩得恨不得找个地缝钻进去；可如今呢，他已经是一个成熟的年轻男人，胸腔里的那股冲动，正拼命地往外溅着火星子，简直一点就能爆炸。  
如果对着光溜溜的见一还能把持得住，展正希觉得自己不配做男人。  
可再环顾一圈，这逼仄的空间和翻身都得小心翼翼的床铺最终还是让他打消了想要做爱的念头。  
于是展正希深吸了一口气，敲响了卫生间的门。

“干吗呀我的小希希？”见一听见敲门声，倒是停下了不在调上的那首歌，欢脱而憋闷的声音自浴室内传来。  
“咳咳”，展正希拎着他的内裤，脸上微微发烫，“你白痴啊，内裤都不知道拿，洗完赶紧穿上，一会别给我看见你光着身子出来。”说着就偏过脸去开门，伸手把内裤给见一往里递。  
“哎呀，难得你这么贴心”，见一探出半个脑袋来，笑意盈盈地看着微微侧着脸的展正希。  
还没洗干净的头发被他全数抹到脑后，浅色的发丝上还浮着白色的泡沫，滑腻腻的水珠正沿着沿着他白皙的脖颈一溜溜地往下滑，氤氲的水汽自浴室隔间中丝丝缕缕地往外冒，衬得他本就俊俏的脸部线条更为柔和与诱人。  
混杂着沐浴露香味的气息扑面而来，展正希低着头，不动声色地猛吸了几口。  
他咽了咽口水，随即又极快地瞟了眼门缝中的媳妇儿，终于体会到了中学时代课本上诗人们常用的“通感”——他有种错觉，见一要是开口说话，那也一定是香香的。  
他的小动作当然被见一尽收眼底，他嘴角一勾，贱兮兮地从门缝里对着展正希吹了口气，问道：“你是不是想偷看我洗澡？”说着，两只手紧紧扒住门框，故意提高了语调道，“我感觉我好危险！”  
“我是那种人吗！”展正希本来还有点儿不好意思，被见一这么一说，周遭本有些暧昧的氛围即刻被打破，仿佛变成了弱智儿童的吵架现场。  
“那你看什么看！假正经！”见一假装生气的地伸出一只手，“内裤给我！”

其实展正希每次看到见一这副模样，虽然嘴上总是要跟他斗出个胜负，可内心早就已经被彻彻底底地攻陷了，他真是爱惨了媳妇儿嘟着小嘴佯装生气的模样，况且现在见一他……还是湿漉漉的，真想一把捞进怀里按着亲个够，看他还怎么巧舌如簧地蹦出那些骚话来。  
这是展正希唯一能够堵住见一嘴巴的办法。  
“也不把手擦干，等会穿着湿内裤出来？”展正希自己知道自己内心那点儿抑制不住的冲动，于是别着头把内裤往他手上一拍，故意嘲讽了见一一句，硬是憋住了没再去看他。  
“要你管！我穿湿的难道你就不喜欢我啦？”见一机智地回嘴，展正希果然整整十秒钟没接上话来。  
“噗，你就这点儿能耐？”见一看展正希脸上绯红愈甚，满意地做了个鬼脸，而后迅速关上了浴室的门。  
“别再叫我拿！”展正希被反讽了一番，此刻唯一能做到的也就是气势上不能输了。  
不过他就算嘴上这么说着，眼睛却还是很诚实地往缝里偷瞄，可惜除了关门时见一一晃而过的半张小脸，什么也再没看见。  
展正希深吸了一口气，最终红着脸转过了身。  
而后他又叹了口气，躺回了床铺之上。  
还真别说，可能是头发上的泡沫还没冲干净，急着回头洗澡，见一既没有叽叽喳喳地说一些更骚的话，也没有做出诸如突然开门，然后整个光着站在他面前的魔鬼举动，反而让展正希有些不适应。  
因此他听见自从听见浴室水声停下之后，便警觉地坐了起来，同时把小桌面上收了收，放了些零食上去。

果然，他刚收好桌面，见一便松松地围着条浴巾出来了。  
展正希紧张地盯着媳妇儿，一半是心里怕的，一半是不由自主被见一光裸性感的上半身吸引。  
直到见一把洗漱用品都收好，展正希才微微松了口气，看来是不会对自己图谋不轨了。  
可他想得还是太美，因为他下一秒就为自己的疏忽而感到后悔了。  
“希希！”见一把箱子踹进床底，在动作结束的一刹那，猛地一转身就向展正希扑来。  
“小心别撞到……”展正希猝不及防，无数词汇在脑海里一闪而过，最后就只说出了这么一句。  
只可惜还没来得及说完，就已经被扑倒在床，并且由于个子太高，后脑勺在车厢壁上磕了一下。

“白痴！痛死了！”展正希撑起身子，揉了揉后脑勺，一只手却还是搂着见一没有松开。  
“哎呀我错了，我帮你揉揉~”见一的手探到展正希的脑后，自然而然地和展正希靠得更近，这才让展正希猛然反应过来两个人的姿势……也实在是太过暧昧了。  
此刻的见一跨坐在展正希腿上，像是把他圈在怀里一样，轻轻地给他揉着后脑勺。本就松松系在腰间的浴巾被他分开的双腿一扯，已经基本散了下来，浴巾的一角正耷在展正希的腿上。  
虽然隔着条裤子，但男人的直觉隐隐约约地告诉展正希，见一可能没有穿内裤。  
“你……你没撞到就好……”他闪躲地移开了视线，却又不自觉地向下看去，瞥到了见一在浴巾边缘若隐若现的人鱼线，蓦然感觉脸上开始有些发热。  
“那我给你赔罪。”见一笑嘻嘻地推了推展正希，却仍然赖在他的腿上没有下来，他亲了亲展正希的额头，问道：“赔我行不行？”  
展正希一时间被见一所说的赔罪给震惊了，以至于自动忽略了后面那句至关重要的问句。  
说实话，他还真不知道自己家厚脸皮的媳妇儿什么时候觉悟能有这么高了，正纳闷儿呢，就看见身上的见一动作娴熟地解下了浴巾。  
果然，男人的直觉是准确的，见一的浴巾里边儿的确是真空。

“你……你干吗啊？”展正希心中霎时警铃大作，他不自觉地撑着床，往后仰了仰身子，扯上见一的浴巾，极力装作镇定地问道：“内裤拿给你了，怎么不穿？”  
“湿了啊”，见一勾起唇角，应道：“你拿给我的时候，我可没擦干手。”  
“而且我从一开始就没有想穿着出来啊”，他低笑着又道了一句，“还是说，你就这么想我穿？”  
见一说着，向着展正希的脸贴过来，微微俯下身子，眯着眼睛看向他，轻声道：“可是……哪有做那档子事儿的还得穿着衣服呀？你说是不是？”  
“别……别了吧”，展正希面对着主动投怀送抱的见一，已然全身开始发烫，情欲的火苗嗖嗖地直往脑门上窜，让他恨不得将欲火全数发泄在见一身上。可那存留下来的一点儿理智又在他脑海里叫嚣着客观条件的恶劣，一想到事后满目狼藉的场景，以及自己还要在这残留着体液味道的床铺上再睡上几天几夜的事实，只有些轻微洁癖的展正希到底还是忍受不了。  
“我都把我自己给你赔罪了……你还不确定？嗯？”见一刚洗完澡，身上被热气蒸腾出的红晕本就还未消下，此刻好看的淡粉再度泛上全身，体香混着芬芳的沐浴露味儿，丝丝缕缕地往展正希鼻子里钻，诱人的味道侵蚀、占领、夺取了他全部的思考能力。  
“不是……我怕……弄在床上太脏……”展正希用尽最后一点儿理智，说出了这么一个解释。  
“确定不是你不行？”见一倒没有回应，他歪着头看向展正希，修长的食指勾了勾他的下巴，暗示意味十足。

见一好笑地看着自家小希希春情满面又强行克制的模样，简直觉得调戏他是世界上最快乐的事。  
都十几年的老夫老妻了，还是这么放不开，可每次撩了没几句，他就把持不住了，唉，直男真是令人捉摸不透啊……  
而展正希看着媳妇儿汪着情潮的双眸和湿漉漉的唇瓣，终于顾不上那么多，狠狠将他的浴巾扔去了对面床铺，一并将人紧紧圈住，双唇顺势贴上了见一肌肉紧实的胸膛。  
妈的，媳妇儿这么个撩法，要是硬不起来，那还是男人吗？

在做爱这件事儿上，两人意外地没有过上下之争。  
见一打小就爱展正希，愿意听他的话，愿意为他无条件地付出，愿意站在他的角度去考虑问题，愿意在闹了别扭之后主动对着他亲亲抱抱求和好……总之，他就像一个贴心的小天使，怎么甜蜜怎么来。  
而展正希呢，心甘情愿地把见一当成宝贝捧在手心里，且一向信奉行动胜过一切。他的话不算太多，时不时地也会和见一斗斗嘴，却永远会在见一最需要他的时候及时出现，用他那满腔宠溺，温柔，坚定的爱意将见一整个儿包裹起来，小心翼翼地不让他受到一点儿伤害。  
因此在情爱之事上，习惯了享受展正希宠爱的见一是一点儿力气也不想多出，管他什么上面下面是攻是受呢，他可不愿意整夜整夜地吃力不讨好。  
对他而言，舒适与享受的体验才是最重要的。  
再说了，掌握主动权的一向是他，从他常常不分时间地点地把展正希就地扑倒这件事上来看，他在上面的次数当然是远远大于展正希了。  
展正希就不用说了，对媳妇儿那叫一个忠心耿耿。虽然他本人对这样的力气活儿和彻底霸占见一的感觉十分满意且毫无怨言，但若是见一偶尔想反攻，只怕他也说不出半个不字。  
总之，一切自然而然，是彼此之间爱情细水长流的模样。

展正希多数时候是少言寡语的，相比起见一总是说个不停的活泼模样，他更善于扮演那个倾听者的角色。  
因此即使是在耐心地为媳妇儿做着前戏的时候，他依旧是一副克制着的面不改色的模样。  
“噗……”见一看着眼前这个容易害羞的小男孩长成大男孩，如今变成了自己的爱人，在两人即将交合之时却仍然是一副憋着口气，脸涨通红的样子，不禁噗嗤笑出声来。  
他将展正希的脑袋轻按在胸前，小幅度地用胸前的那点蹭着他微烫的脸颊，“忍什么呀，你不想要吗？”说着又捏了捏展正希胯下蓄势待发的小兄弟，凑到展正希耳边小声道，“你害羞，但它倒是很诚实嘛~”  
展正希浑身一僵，身下的东西几乎立刻控制不住地就立了起来。

“还忍？”见一的前端也微微发着烫，正清楚地感受到展正希身体上明显的变化，便干脆一不做二不休，往展正希身子上又贴了贴，修长的手指探进他的裤腰之间，指尖从他光滑紧绷的腹肌沿着流畅的人鱼线一路滑向那隐秘的丛林之中，顺带着将展正希松松垮垮的裤衩往下扯了扯。  
“裤子也要我帮你脱？”他又笑着问道。  
见一刚洗过澡的身子又香又热，正赤裸着软乎乎地黏在展正希的身上，展正希终于克制不住心中欲火，只觉得内裤将他束缚得又紧又疼，似乎已经要包不住一团火热。  
他咬了咬牙，将已经被见一拨到人鱼线下方的睡裤一把扯下，三下五除二地褪了内裤，彻底暴露出自己真实膨胀的欲望。  
见一坐在他腿上，从善如流地扭了扭身子，把展正希的裤子扯了下去，又用自己那根东西蹭了蹭展正希的小腹，“小小希想不想我？”  
“你说呢？”展正希踹掉内裤，没好气地反问了一句。

“等下……嗯……你这么爱干净，要不要……用这个？”两人坦诚相对，见一坐在展正希腿上，身体上已经浮上了一层好看的情欲粉，正眼波迷离着望着展正希。  
展正希正准备去舔舐见一胸前的红樱，却见他微微斜过身子伸长了手，在包里摸索了一会，掏出了一个避孕套。  
操，就这点破事还要等？展正希心里不禁急得暗骂，可是也不好表露什么，毕竟媳妇儿居然这么在意他的想法，还是坚持不想弄脏床铺。  
“咦不对，这个是001的，展希希你这么猛，搞不好会破掉……”见一自言自语地说着，居然又转过头，看样子是想去包里换一个。  
“闭嘴。”展正希已经没法再忍了，他全身的毛孔都在张开，由内而外地散发着无法按捺的情欲气息，腿上与见一接触的两块皮肤更是烧得出满了滑腻的热汗，将两人紧紧地贴合在一起。  
展正希明明白白地感觉到自己下半身的东西正在逐渐发热发烫，不用看也知道，已经开始将裤裆那儿的布料顶起了一个弧度。  
他尽量控制着自己逐渐粗重起来的呼吸，克制着想要直接贯穿见一的冲动，一手搂着见一劲瘦的腰肢将他扯回来，一把抓过在见一指尖晃荡的避孕套，一偏头，就用牙齿撕开了包装。  
“就用这个，你别后悔。”他仰起头，轻轻咬了咬见一凉凉的耳垂，低低地在他耳边用气音喷出了这么一句话。  
“谁后悔谁是小狗！”见一掐了把他的小兄弟，坏坏地亲上了展正希的脖颈。

妈的，还能再忍那才是狗！

“你说的。”展正希抬起头，在沉默中维持已久的隐忍与克制轰然崩塌，片片碎落在情欲的火山熔岩之中，在他对上见一那双泛着欲影潋滟的狭长双眸时叫嚣着全数喷发，几乎要叫他双目充着血丝，直至头昏脑涨，无法思考。  
展正希等不及回应，就一口含住了见一的乳珠。  
见一呼着热气的诱人话语堪比一剂强效催情药，毫无疑问地让展正希热血上涌，恨不得立刻捅进那紧窄柔软的甬道，光是想到这场面，他的小腹就不由一紧，性器更是胀得滚烫，一腔热情亟待发泄。  
他一把握住自己开始发硬的性器，一边上下撸动，一边按着见一结实紧窄的腰肢，让他那开始吐着晶莹液体的湿润前端反反复复地和自己的阴茎相互摩擦。  
“见一……你好香……”他用舌头在见一胸前红点处轻轻打着转儿，而后轻轻一咬，便听见了腿上坐着的人一丝猝不及防的呻吟。  
“唔嗯……那当然！我都洗干净了呀~”见一的全身逐渐变得敏感起来，嘴上却还不忘调戏着展正希，“你，你喜欢吗？”  
展正希将头埋在见一的胸前，狠狠一吮，而后答道，“喜欢极了。”  
见一配合地泄出更加甜腻轻盈的喉音，更加无法无天地去勾引这头已然无法控制欲望的猛兽。  
“唔……展希希你舌头好软啊……”见一坐在展正希腿上的身子不禁轻轻抖了两下，轻微的反应刺激得展正希竟在刹那间放弃了开拓的念头，只想将那人就地贯穿。  
“那我这里呢？”他挺了挺腰，将胀大的性器抵在见一的脐下，仰头眯起眼睛，紧紧盯着他那性感的薄唇。  
“这里……这里好硬……我也喜欢……”见一说出这话来，只觉得自己都已经无药可救，身后的空虚就在此刻突然被无限地放大，隐秘的小嘴微微痉挛着开始变得湿润，显然是在叫嚣着需要什么东西来填满他这难平的欲壑。  
于是他意乱情迷地抓起展正希的手，绕到自己身后，“嗯……这里……”  
“这里？”展正希顺着见一的手覆上他紧实的臀瓣，坏心眼地在他屁股上捏了两下，却故意不再往那更深入的地方探去。  
“快点……呜……”见一撩拨展正希需要一个漫长的铺垫，可展正希撩他却往往只要寥寥几句话，便能让他软下身体，靡液悄无声息地便沾湿了他的臀瓣和腿根。

见一已经摸出了瓶润滑液，他不太会自己伸手去做开拓，便乖乖地将它塞进了展正希的手中。  
他小幅度地扭着腰，嘴里轻言细语地惹着展正希，“你……唔……你初中就想给……给我用的……快点啊……”  
“我要是不用呢？”展正希却在此时彻底暴露了属于一个攻的本性，所有矜持、克制和隐忍都早就被抛之脑后，那种彻底的，霸道的，不容抗拒的掌控着爱人的感觉，让他全身上下通体舒畅。  
他扶着自己粗大发红的性器，坏笑着问见一：“想不想坐上来？”  
见一咽了咽口水，却没有下一步动作。  
他当然想，可他怕疼啊！  
要不……撒个娇吧？展希希一直都很疼他的！  
“展希希你，你变了……呜……”于是隔了几秒，展正希就见到媳妇儿开始悄咪咪在他腿上蹭着白嫩的屁股，还小声抱怨道，“你以前很耐心的……”  
展正希满意地看着见一撅起嘴巴满脸委屈的模样，心中不禁膨胀起来，“我现在也很耐心啊……”他双手作势箍住见一的腰，沉声诱惑道：“你慢慢坐下来，我绝对不动。”

见一都快哭了。  
他当真是骑虎难下，现在的他已经被情欲安排得明明白白，身下的小嘴不吃到展正希的肉棒，大有一副誓不罢休的架势，填不满的空虚感觉更是惹得他全身上下敏感的不行。  
现在他听展正希多说一句话，都能清楚地感觉到后穴变得更加湿润，小口也早就已经做好了准备，渴望着什么东西的进入，以便能够及时地紧紧绞住。  
见一决定再挣扎一下，于是他委委屈屈地带着夸张的哭腔道，“我，我要是被弄疼的话……呜呜……就和你分手！”  
本来是一句威慑力十足的话，硬是被见一说得梨花带雨，沾上了十足的诱人味道。  
这下好了，展正希想要一杆进洞的欲望和冲动反而更为强烈，立刻翻身把见一按在床上狠操的想法居然也跟着呼之欲出。  
于是他笑着勾了勾唇角，仰头对见一道，“分手？那你现在在和我做什么？打分手炮？嗯？”  
“你……”见一显然没有想到展正希居然已经进化到了这个境界，可怜自己撒了个娇，居然把自己给坑了。  
“坐上来。”展正希的语气中一半是诱惑，一半是命令。  
他轻笑一声，将那个已经拆封的避孕套取了出来，缓缓地套上自己已经一柱擎天的阴茎。

展正希分明看见见一咽了咽口水。  
他心里知道，见一想要想得不得了。  
“要我把你按在床上进来？”展正希带着些调笑的意味问道，顺带着勾了勾见一的下巴，“还不上来？”  
“展正希你不是人！”见一见着展正希的动作，其实早就控制不住后方小穴想要吞入那根巨物的冲动，于是仅仅只是忸怩了几秒，便抵不住来自欲望的强大驱使，终于妥协地支起了身子。  
他双手扶着展正希的肩膀，一边嘀嘀咕咕地骂他禽兽，一边却将他的性器对准了身下的小口，慢慢地往下坐。  
“呜……你怎么这么大……”见一僵着两条腿，在狭窄的火车包厢空间里，是站也站不得，坐又不敢坐，好不容易才努力地吞进了顶端，便已经累得气喘吁吁。  
疼倒是不太疼，他已经足够情动，湿润的小口一吞一吐，汨汨地分泌出越来越多的体液，加上避孕套上的润滑，吃下整根肉棒对他来说并不困难。  
只是后方未经仔细开拓，到底还是有些不适，异物侵入的感觉带来一阵阵酸胀，使见一情不自禁地紧紧夹着展正希，极其缓慢地扭着腰向下深入。

展正希忍得辛苦，看着自己已经发了红的性器还有大半根露在外面，邪火一股脑儿地窜上脑门，他终于狠了狠心，一咬牙，双手猛地掐上见一的腰窝，按住了他挺翘的臀部，使了狠劲把人整个儿往下带。  
“啊啊啊展正希你！唔嗯……哈啊！”见一猝不及防地被往下一按，后穴瞬间吞入了展正希的整根炽热，一时间话都说不出来，当他意识到展正希的禽兽行为时，口中却只剩下了一声变了调的惊呼。  
展正希刹那间便被温暖狭窄的甬道紧紧裹住，火热的密地将他的性欲激发到极致，他几乎立刻就想开始抽插律动。他的双手仍然按着见一的腰，本想开口让见一放松一些，却感到怀里的人始终僵着身子，见一尖尖的下巴死死抵在他的颈窝上，整个人一动不动。  
“见一……？”展正希小心地拍了拍他的背，试探地叫了一声。  
背上却传来一阵狠命的抓挠，末了还使了劲儿锤了他几下，可就是没有一点儿声音。

糟了，媳妇儿生气了。  
“我……对不起……没控制住……”展正希轻轻抚着见一的背，紧张得一动也不敢动，要真弄疼了媳妇儿，到头来吃不了兜着走的还不得是他。  
只可惜见一还是僵着身子，紧紧夹着他的小兄弟，也不知是真的疼得狠了还是故意报复，总之他插在见一身体里的那部分依旧进退两难，动弹不得。  
“宝贝，放松一些好吗……”展正希知道见一怕痒，便一边好言好语地哄着，一边仰起头，顺着见一优美的脖颈一路舔舐，留下一道道滑腻的涎水印子。反复了五六次，才终于感到怀里的人慢慢松了身子。  
他伸手轻轻揉了揉见一的后脑勺，刚才那股嚣张气焰已经全然不见，“乖，动一下呢。”  
见一终于抬起头来看展正希，他眼眶红红的，眼角沾着些晶亮的水花，一时间竟让展正希恍了神。那双桃花眼里渴求与欲望、委屈与抵触几乎是同时存在，万语千言不用开口，展正希竟已经全然读懂。  
“呜……”一声猫叫一样细软的呜咽自见一喉间溢出，他再度缩了缩脖子，将额头抵在展正希的宽肩之上。  
展正希看见一这幅样子，真的是后悔和心疼啊！可见一这模样，又将他心底那狂热的征服欲望完全激了出来，只想把人使劲欺负一番，他的小兄弟也很争气，不负所望地变得更加饱胀。  
几乎在同时，见一感到身体里的东西胀大了一整圈，他神色不明地锤了两下展正希的后肩，咬着下唇犹豫了一会儿，最后还是小声道，“你好好伺候我，我就不和你计较，哼……”  
“好好好，都听你的，乖啊……”展正希听见一这么说，便知道他的身子已经为性事做好了准备，于是温声细语地说着撩人的情话，迫不及待地就开始缓缓律动起来。

“这样可以吗？”展正希一下一下地轻撞着见一，与他交融得也一次深过一次，见一的细碎呻吟愈发控制不住，几乎是每每迎着展正希的顶弄，就要溢出一声轻呼，喘得浪荡又娇媚。  
起初的不适感已经完全被快感所替代，展正希满头大汗地卖力作动着，见一极其配合地迎着律动轻摆腰肢，直到两人融合得严丝合缝，上下起伏的频率也完美地契合在一起。  
“嗯……可，可以……你再快些……”见一情到深处，愈发欲求不满，只胡乱抓着展正希的肩背要他再用力些。  
展正希是埋头苦干的行动派，这一点毋庸置疑。因此他得了媳妇儿的指示，当即便加大了力度，进得又更深了些，更是反复用顶端稳准狠地碾过见一最为敏感的那点，惹得见一惊叫连连，更是蜷起双腿盘在他的腰间，以寻求更为深入的快感。  
那性感淫靡的场景，从见一愈发甜腻酥软、一阵高过一阵的喘息与呻吟声中便可窥见一斑。  
“展希希……嗯……你……你好棒啊！”见一两条长腿勾着展正希的腰，软趴趴地挂在展正希的身上。他的腰被展正希牢牢箍住，软得像条蛇一样，身体在情欲的海洋里跟着上下颠簸，几乎快要跟不上展正希依旧强劲有力的抽插节奏。  
“废话！”展正希抹了把汗，并未多言，下身的挺进速度却越来越快。  
“嗯……嗯啊……好舒服……”见一忘情地陷入了巨大的快感之中，迎着撞击吃得更紧，直绞得展正希就快要缴械投降。  
“呃……你别叫了……”展正希正掐着见一的腰一阵狠过一阵地向里顶，被见一这浪荡的娇喘再一刺激，简直恨不得要将性器连同囊袋都埋进他体内更深的地方，把他钉在身下操到叫不出声来。  
“哈……啊……我……我快了……”见一感受到甬道之中展正希猛然加大的力度，艰难地在喘息间隙道出了些支离破碎的句子，“嗯嗯……展希希你……帮我……”说着便腾出一只手来，一把握住了已经完全翘了上来的前端，憋着口气儿就开始高歌猛进，极尽所能地向峰顶登去。

“啊！”两声几乎重合在一起的喘息，听起来极为舒畅，尾音也拖得极长。  
展正希下腹一阵阵地紧绷，全数释放在了那个极薄的安全套中；而见一则弓着身子抖了抖腰，迎着前后夹击的双重快感，将股股白浊喷在了展正希壮硕的胸膛之上。  
“见一”，展正希喘息着沉默了一会儿，猛然叫住了瘫软下身子的见一。  
“嗯？”见一依旧懒懒地挂在他身上，漫不经心地应了一声。  
“我好爱你。”直男的告白总是来得这么突然，还总是很认真。  
见一猛地在原地怔了两秒，随后却假装失望地叹了口气，“诶，知道啦知道啦，下次能别做完了再说嘛……真是的……”  
展正希没有再说话，只是等见一缓了一阵后默默地从他身体里退了出来，将那个装满未来子孙后代的薄薄的套子褪下扎好，又一声不吭地抽了几张纸，胡乱地将身上的白浊抹去。  
“好啦，过来”，见一一直斜着眼偷瞟展正希，眼看着他一句话也不说，恐怕是在为没得到回应而闷闷不乐。他好笑地对展正希招招手，又轻轻拍了拍他乖巧凑过来的脑袋，到底还是笑意盈盈地回了句：“我也很爱你呀~”  
展正希便再也绷不住，控制不住地漏出了幸福的笑意来。

见一没在敷衍展正希。  
他爱极了展正希沉默着克制、温柔着呵护的宠溺与疼爱，却又忍不住地去拼命撩拨他，是的，这个男人的每一面他都爱得欲罢不能。  
包括他原原本本的渴望与兽性，火热着翻滚的欲望与热情，而他的这一面只有在一场激烈的性事中才会完全暴露，在汹涌地将他贯穿之时才会那么不加控制，稳重与放肆在展正希的身上竟然协调得如此完美，矛盾得如此统一。  
以前，这是他的知心好友，是他青梅竹马的玩伴，是他青葱岁月里的一段悠扬旋律；现在，他长成了他的男人，是他的强大后盾，是他心里的一盏明灯，并且也将会是他一生的挚爱。

“展希希~”见一趴在床上，下身那张合不上的小嘴还在微微抽搐着。他轻轻喘着气，在逐渐殆尽下去的熟悉感觉彻底消失之前，还是没忍住回想起方才的旖旎春色，就着轻微的事后反应低低呻吟了几声。  
“在呢。”展正希穿上了内裤，瞥了眼见一余韵未消的粉红模样，耳朵里满是见一克制着喘息的声音，竟不自觉地感觉到内裤又变紧了。  
“你真的好棒！”见一好死不死地又夸了他一句。  
展正希开始后悔穿上了裤子。  
“诶，可是我现在有些累了”，见一仿佛深知展正希在想什么似的，头也没抬，却伸手摸了摸他再次鼓起的裤裆，“要是再做就不舒服了~你要是还没解决的话……喏，给你。”  
他抄起一开始那条展正希给他递进浴室的内裤，坏笑着丢向了再度开始脸红的青年。  
“下次你等着！一定做到你叫爸爸！”展正希恨恨地接过内裤，捂着裤裆转身进了卫生间。  
“展希希~你刚刚掐得好重，等会记得给我按按！”见一歪着头瘫在床上，冲着跑进卫生间的展正希大喊了一句。  
“笨蛋！别喊了！”卫生间传来展正希炸了毛的回应。  
见一嘿嘿地笑了几声，顺手便划开了手机屏幕，那就听首歌好了。他打了个哈欠，折腾了这么久，还真有点儿困了。

动听的旋律缓缓响起，抚着逐渐安静下来的人儿，安静而美好。  
……  
能同途偶遇在这星球上，燃亮飘渺人生，我多么够运。  
无人如你逗留我思潮上，从没再疑问，这个世界好得很。  
……  
展正希终于解决完从卫生间出来的时候，就见到见一乖巧地趴在床铺上的模样。  
“白痴，也不知道盖被子，着凉了怎么办！”他没好气地扯过被子一角，给心爱的媳妇儿遮了遮身子。  
“嗯……在等你嘛~”见一懒懒的声音传来，“快给我按按。”  
“知道了。”性事过后的展正希又恢复到那个标准大暖男的模样，此刻果然又红起了脸，小心翼翼地捏着手底下触感极好的肌肉。  
展正希的手法极尽温柔，按得见一全身舒舒服服的，他不知不觉间就眯起了双眼，眼前也渐渐变得模糊起来。  
他有些想睡觉了。  
可是他还是好想亲亲他的小希希啊！  
于是见一强忍着上下眼皮拼命合到一起的趋势，努力地揉了揉眼睛，一把扯过在给他按腰的展正希，二话不说就挂上了他的脖子。  
“亲一下！”他戳了戳自己的右脸，“快点！我要睡着了……”  
“好。”展正希笑着亲了他一下，“那这边是不是也要？”说着用手点了点见一的左脸。  
“嗯……也要……”见一已经睁不开眼睛了，歪着头就要睡下去。  
展正希托着见一的脑袋，将他安置好，听话地亲了亲他的左脸。

初春中的你撩动我幻想，就像嫩绿草……使春雨香。  
一曲终了，见一大概已经睡着了，隐隐约约地只听见了最后一句歌词，那轻柔婉转的尾音袅袅飘入耳中，一时竟叫他分不清，到底是来自手机播放器，还是来自展正希温柔低沉的嗓音。  
展正希将东西收拾好，替见一掖好被子，又盯着他的睡颜看了好一会儿。  
他不自觉地笑了笑，终于还是忍不住，再度俯身，在那粉嫩的唇瓣上啄了一下。  
他满足地翻身上铺，噙着一丝笑意，也闭上了眼。  
枕着温柔爱情睡去的人啊，一定会拥有最香甜的梦境。


End file.
